Destiny Claus
Destiny Claus ' is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of the ''Santa Claus legend as the next Santa. In the destiny conflict, she is on Royal side, as she loves her destiny and believes in tradition over all. Character Personality Perhaps the most good-hearted girl in the whole Ever After, Destiny is a optimistic young lady with a captivating personality. She'll always try to make everyone smile, even if takes a day or weeks. Such a lovely soul, the daughter of Santa looks forward everyone's happiness, as she believes nobody ever deserves to be sad or upset. She will do everything to make everyday shine bright and be joyful. Destiny is very friendly, companionable and warm-hearted. She's acquaintances with everyone and friends with many, and therefore, mostly everyone in Ever After High knows her (especially for her bubbly personailty). She's knwon for being a great decorator and party-maker, such as Briar Beauty, as she is the head of the school's decorators for special dates, like Christmas (especially Christmas), Easter and other Holidays and students' birthdays. Never ever look down around Destiny. She'll stay with you for the rest of the day to make sure you're being happy and okay, leaving her own problems behind to give you a brighter day. It doesn't matter if her problems are big or small, important or not important, she will solve them after she has made you jolly. It can be a little annoying sometimes, but you'll probably thank her after that, as she shall make you feel the most loved person in the world. Things like this make Destiny spread her harmony power, making everyone in Ever After High as happy as they can be and ending every fight over there. The young lady shall never show her own emotions/feelings or talk about something that is bothering her. She's extremely afraid of hurting someone's feelings, so she'd rather be sad than turn someone sad. Her job is to make people joyful, not upset. Only really close friends can notice if Destiny's feeling down or has something that won't let her sleep, and it's hard even for them to see what the blonde girl is feeling. However, when those emotions are too much for her to handle, Destiny ends up spreading her chaos magic which causes discord to everyone around her. Besides that, she can change the weather when she's extremely down, like making it snow and darkening the skies. So, try to never let her down! Appearance Destiny sports bright, beautiful pinkish-purple doe eyes, which she inherted from her mother. Her most noticeable features are her golden and red curly hair, most of times stuck with bobby pins, and rosy lips. When down and natural, Destiny's hair is long and straight, down to her hips. Her skin is rosy pale, due to the lack of light in North Pole, and her body is petite and slender. Destiny is also small, with 5'1" (1.55) of height, but is always on big high heels to be taller. Her colours are generally red, green and golden, common Christmas colours. Destiny's motifs include mistletoes, poinsettias, trees, lights and reindeers. As for her outfits, they are generally Victorian-styled Winter ones. Hobbies & Interests Destiny absolutely loves to cook and bake. Her mother has taught her since she was a young girl and she became the best baker of her family. She especially loves to bake Christmas foods, such as cakes, gingerbread cookies and those things. However, for her lack of time, Destiny doesn't bake as much as she did. She also adores anything ice/snow related, such as ice-skating, sleigh-ride and riding reindeers. She's really good at these activities, but hides her talents as she's very shy of showing them to anyone besides her friends. As she's destined to this, Destiny loves to make graceful toys and gifts and deliver them to the students of the school. Fay is her personal "reindeer" and helper, what Destiny absolutely loves. When it's near Christmas time, she also requires her other friends' help. Fairy Tale The Legend of Santa Claus : Main article: Santa Claus '''Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle and simply "Santa", is an important figure with legendary, historical and folkloric origins who, in many Western cultures, is said to bring gifts to the homes of the good children on 24 December, the night before Christmas Day. However, in some European countries children receive their presents on St. Nicholas' Day, either the 6th or 19th of December. The modern figure of Santa Claus is derived from the Dutch figure of Sinterklaas, whose name is a dialectal pronunciation of Saint Nicholas, the historical Greek bishop and gift-giver of Myra. During the Christianization of Germanic Europe, this figure may have absorbed elements of the god Odin, who was associated with the Germanic pagan midwinter event of Yule and led the Wild Hunt, a ghostly procession through the sky. How Destiny Fits Into It Destiny, as the older daughter of Santa (born twelve minutes before than her brother), is the next Santa. She looks forward accepting her destiny. She loves her father's job and can't wait to bring happiness to the children of the world. Relationships See her relationships here: Destiny Claus/Relationships Abilities * 'Ice Manipulation: '''Being raised on the North Pole and being born with some magic, Destiny is able to control ice and snow, as well as generate it. * '''Harmony/Chaos Powers: '''When Destiny is too happy, she can bring harmony and concord to the world. However, when she loses control over her magic, she brings chaos. Skillset * '''Snow animals caring, training and understanding: '''Due to being raised on extremely cold places, Destiny was able to develop a bond with snow/ice animals such as reindeers, polar bears etc. * '''Ice Skating: '''Destiny ice skates since she was a very young kid, winning various competitions and being one of the best ice skaters ever. * '''Sleigh Riding: '''Destiny is an hexcellent sleigh rider. Portrayal In English, Destiny would be voiced by Margot Robbie. Her live-action portrayal would be provided by Sammi Hanratty. Outfits Class Schedule Trivia * Destiny's birthday is on December 24th. * She has obsessive-compulsive disorder. * She speaks with a mixture of heavy Swedish and soft Dutch accent. * Destiny, although young, has a very motherly personality. She is also a incredible babysitter. * Destiny identifies as Bisexual. * Destiny needs glasses, but she doesn't like to wear them. * At first, it was hard to Destiny to deal with the neutral weather of Ever After High. * She can play the piano, the violin and the guitar. * Destiny flirts with ''literally ''everyone. * She loves to play Call of Beauty and Legend of Spellda. * Her favourite bands and singers are ABBA-cadabra, Aspelle, Christina Faerie and Fifth Charmony. * Destiny's natural hair is straight and fluffy. * Destiny's theme song would be Santa Claus is Coming to Town. * She can mix Swedish and Dutch into her normal phrases. The words she most uses are träd (tree), mat (food), geluk (happiness), prins (prince), snö/sneew (snow) and liefde/kärlek (love). * Due to grow up speaking both Swedish and Dutch (mostly Swedish, as it's the main language on North Pole), she finds it difficult to say some words, especially the ones that have "tr", "r", "pr" and "gr". * Destiny is the smallest of her group of friends. Quotes Concept Destiny was highly based on myself, WiseUnicorn. Of course I'm not as pretty as her, but surely am very much like her. When I started watching Ever After High, I had to create a daughter for Santa Claus. I simply adore Christmas time and Santa Claus has been part of my life since ever. I wanted Destiny to give everybody that waming, jolly feeling everyone needs, and I wanted her to make people smile. If you ever ask me what does she do the other 263 days of the year when it's not Christmas time, the answer is: makes everyone's lives brighter. She loves to do it. She loves to bring happiness to everyone. I love to make people happy, and I love when they smile for me. To make justice to some problems I have (depression and such), Destiny would lose her control over magic when she got angry/sad/upset. But generally, she'd always try to stay positive to everybody. Plus, she's the Mom Friend, just like me. So I do believe Destiny is a mini-me, and I absolutely love her. She's my daughter and my proud. And a special thanks for Jade for drawing her. <3 Gallery '''To see more, please check Destiny Claus/Fan Arts! ' Destiny claus design gift by jade the tiger-d8vmntg.jpg Princesses make terrible reindeer by jade the tiger-d9lgd6q.jpg|Destiny and her roomie Fay delivering Christmas presents Eah three cute girls by galaxy of stars-d8z0s4j.png mirr.png|Destiny and her BFFA's, Shahra and Fay Destiny claus card by wiseunicorn-dag991l.jpg|Destiny's Card Hat-Tastic Tea Party Destiny Sketch.png|Hat-Tastic Tea Party Sketch Getting Fairest Destiny Sketch.png|Destiny's Getting Fairest Sketch Destiny Claus Frame Sketch.png|Destiny Claus Frame Sketch Christmas Baby.png|Destiny's sketch Noelle.png|Destiny's reindeer, Noelle Destiny's Budget Ballet.png|Destiny's Budget Ballet DESTAA.png|DID U SAY CHRISTMAS Destiny's Legacy Day.png|Destiny's Legacy Day Outfit DesAnne.png|I'm sorry my anatomy is crappy ;u; Christmas Pet Dressup.jpg|Fay and Destiny with their pets by Jade! Destanne.png|Smol and big girlfriends by Homiestars <3 Destiny_and_Mousie_Entry.jpeg|Dest and Mousie by RoybelGirl <3 Chapter10-destiny.jpg|Destiny's TDG Chapter 10 Dest and Anne .png|OH LOOK SOME DESTANNE Destiny.png|Destiny's natural hair. Notes * Santa and his wife named their daughter with the name Destiny due to her being the next to take Santa's role. It was "written in the stars this was her destiny: to make children happy". * Noelle means Christmas. Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Santa Claus Category:Characters